Bob's Story
by Leo7
Summary: a story about how I lost my pet rock bob... played out by characters from Yu Yu Hakasho, and me and melanie. she doesn't know why she's here... either do I. (I'm not good at summarys. I get distaracted easily... shiny...)
1. Itchy Costumes and the Bob mobile

Leo: MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Melanie: * sigh * "Leo does not own Yu Yu Hakasho, or anything else for that matter. Why am I here?" walks away.  
  
Leo: "MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Bob you shall be avenged!!!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Leo: "This is a story about how I lost my pet rock named Bob."  
  
Melanie: "We all know haw you how you lost him. A bird took him."  
  
Leo: "There was more than that! That's why I'm writing this!"  
  
Melanie: "Oh. Why am I in it? I wasn't there when you last him."  
  
Leo: "I really don't really know. But Jin's going to play the part of Bob." ^_^  
  
Jin: "Now wait a minute Lassie. AAAAAHHHHH!!! Don't come any closer!" backs away from me, who has a costume in hands. Puts costume on Jin.  
  
Leo: "Oh come on. It'll be fun!"  
  
Jin: *_*  
  
Melanie: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GOD!!! LOOK AT HIM!!! HE LOOKS SO STUPID!!!  
  
Jin: -_-  
  
Leo: "Oh come on. I think he looks cute."  
  
Jin: "This costume itches." Starts to scratch himself.  
  
Leo: "Not my fault. I didn't make the costume." Jin glares at Melanie.  
  
Melanie: "Don't look at me like that. I didn't make it."  
  
Jin: "Well who did?" Chu appears out of nowhere.  
  
Leo: "Hi Chu."  
  
Melanie: "You didn't make it did you?" she managed to ask this through her laughter.  
  
Chu: "No Shelia. Aries did."  
  
Touya: "Aries where! I can sense her! She's getting closer, and closer, and closer, I can't see!" Melanie removes his hands from he's eyes.  
  
Touya: "It's a miracle!"  
  
Melanie: "Dimwit."  
  
Leo: "Okay, Touya, Aries is not here. She went on vacation. Got that." Hugs me so tight that I can't breath.  
  
Touya: "Oh thank you. You have saved me from that evil girl. I love you." * sniff *  
  
Leo: "To much love. Can't breath." Touya finally lets me go.  
  
Jin: "Damn. I was hoping he would kill her, so I wouldn't have to do this."  
  
Leo: "Your so funny. Now to the Bob mobile!" runs off to a golf cart.  
  
All except me: #_#  
  
Melanie: "Bob mobile."  
  
Leo: "Come on! We can't be late!"  
  
Jin: "Late for what? I'm not going any where like this."  
  
Chu: "A Sheila, we all won't fit in that."  
  
Leo: "Yes we will. It's the magical Bob mobile. NOW GET IN!" all get in golf cart. Jin having to be dragged.  
  
Leo: "Don't worry Bob, where ever you are! You shall be avenged! MUWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!" drives into the sunset.  
  
~~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Leo: "So what do you think? Kinda screwed up, huh?"  
  
Miya: "How come I'm not in it."  
  
Leo: "Cuz you're suppose to be on vacation with Aries."  
  
Miya: "Oh, yeah!" runs off.  
  
Leo: @_@ "The second chapter should be up soon." ^_~ 


	2. South Dakota?

Leo: "I don't own Yu Yu Hakasho. But I do own the frying Pan of doom! Muwhahahahahahahaha!!"  
  
Melanie: "I whish I had a frying pan to hit you in the head with."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Chu: "A Sheila, where are we going?"  
  
Leo: "South Dakota." ^_^  
  
Melanie: "Why South Dakota?"  
  
Leo: "Because that's were the kidnapping took place, and the fair is in Sioux Falls, South Dakota." ^_^  
  
Jin: "What does the fair have to do with Bob?" he's still starching himself.  
  
Leo: "Nothing really. I just like the rides. There's this one the goes really, really fast, and you can like go upside down, and.." Keeps going on about the rides.  
  
All except me: 0.o  
  
Touya: "Aries isn't going to be there, is she."  
  
Leo: "A.No."  
  
Touya: "You paused! She is going to be there isn't she!" (smack! Melanie hit Touya in the head.)  
  
Melanie: * eye twitching * "NO SHE'S NOT, DIMWIT!"  
  
Leo: "We're here!"  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Leo: "I have begun to plan my revenge. It involves a stick, a golf cart, and a spoon."^_^ "Anyways, Chapter three up soon. I WILL FIND YOU BOB."  
  
All except me: o.0 


	3. The fair, birds, and Aries

Leo: "Hello all, sorry I didn't update any of my stories sooner. I've been busy. I'll update the party one after I find a profile I need." ^_^ ' Melanie: "You do realize no one reads whatever you put up here?"  
  
Leo: -_- "Just say the disclaimer."  
  
Melanie: "She does not own anything, and if she did she'd lose it." :::cough,fryingpanofdoom,cough:::  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Jin: "Where the hell are we?"  
  
Melanie: "Sioux Falls, South Dakota. She already said that."  
  
Touya: "At least Aries not her."  
  
Aries: "YOUHOO!!!! TOUYA MY LOVE!!!!!!"  
  
Touya: "AAAAHHHH!!!!!!! NOT HER!!!" runs away.  
  
Aries: "Touya come back! Touya!" runs after Touya.  
  
All 'sept those two: 0.o  
  
Leo: "Anywho, we must tell the story of Bob. He was such a brave little rock." * sniff *  
  
Chu: "There, there Sheila. We all rememeber Bob fondly."  
  
Jin: "We never knew him."  
  
Leo: "Thanks to those stupid birds!" begins to shake fists at the sky. "I'll get you!" a bird flys down at Leo. "AAAAHHHHH! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!" runs a way with the bird fallowing her.  
  
Jin: "Think we should help her?"  
  
Melanie: "Nah. We should go to the fair. Those rides sound fun."  
  
Jin: "Sure do. Lets go." Melanie and Jin begin to walk towards the fair.  
  
Chu: "Wait for me!" runs after the two.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~" Leo: "Sorry for the short chappie, the next one will be a lot longer."  
  
Melanie: "How come everyone was being chased by things."  
  
Leo: * shrug * 


End file.
